


Schneewirbel

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eher wenig begeistert erwartet Raphael ein graues Adventswochenende, als sein Cousin mit seinen Freunden auftaucht und ihn kurzerhand zu einem Hüttenausflug in die Berge mitnimmt. Dabei geht es ziemlich drunter und drüber und das Wochenende nimmt überraschende Wendungen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schneewirbel

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zum bxb-Adventskalender 2008.

Stetig fiel ein leichter Regen vom grauen, wolkenschweren Himmel. Der kalte Wind blies die Tropfen geräuschvoll gegen die Fensterscheibe. An den alten Bäumen vor dem Haus hing schon lange kein einziges Blatt mehr. Der Winter war gekommen. Die Jahreszeit, die Raphael am wenigsten mochte. Es war zu kalt, zu nass, zu grau, zu dunkel, zu… Eben alles, was er am Wetter nicht leiden konnte auf einmal. Und dann schneite es nicht einmal. Keine einzige Flocke weit und breit. Das Schlimmste aber war der Nebel, der ab Oktober alles in der Nähe des Sees verschluckte. Klar liebte er den See, besonders im Sommer. Doch im Winter war es hier genauso trist wie an anderen Orten.

Doofer Nebel.  
Doofer Regen.  
Doofe Kälte.  
Alles doof.

Raphael hockte auf seinem Bett und starrte auf die Fensterscheibe, die den Regen und die Kälte draußen hielt, nicht aber die graue Stimmung. Da hatte er endlich mal wieder ein freies Wochenende in Aussicht, was jetzt, wo er in der dreizehnten Klasse war, selten genug vorkam, und dann fiel ihm nichts ein, was er unternehmen könnte. Keine Arbeit, keine Hausaufgaben, kein Aufpassen auf lästige kleine Geschwister. Das musste man doch ausnutzen, nur leider hatten seine Freunde schon irgendetwas geplant oder hatten kein freies Wochenende vor sich. Nicht mal zocken konnte er, denn sein Rechner war ihm abgeschmiert und weigerte sich nun standhaft in irgendeiner Weise kooperativ zu sein.

Also hockte er an einem tristen Freitagnachmittag in seinem Zimmer und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Dummerweise wurde faules Nichtstun völlig überbewertet und statt sich zu entspannen, langweilte er sich zu tote.

Das Klingeln des Handys bewahrte Raphael davor, frustriert in sein Kopfkissen zu beißen. Als er den Namen seines Cousins auf dem Display las, steigerte sich seine Laune automatisch. „Hi, Damian.“  
„Hey Kleiner, wie geht’s?“, erklang die Stimme des Älteren in der Leitung.  
„Ganz gut. Und selbst? Was macht dein Studium?“  
„Geht gut. Sorry, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet hab, aber es war echt stressig. Aber sag mal, hast du Zeit?“  
„Wann?“  
„Jetzt, die nächsten Tage. Wir haben eben beschlossen, dass wir in die Berge zum Snowboarden fahren. Wir übernachten wieder in der Hütte von Lucas altem Herrn. Kommst du mit? Ist noch ein Platz frei im Wagen.“  
„Echt jetzt?“  
„Klar, würd ich sonst fragen? Also, hast du Bock?“  
„Auf jeden. Wann soll ich fertig sein?“ Raphael hatte sich abrupt aufgesetzt und ging nun im Kopf bereits durch, was er alles packen musste.  
„In ´ner Stunde sind wir bei dir.“  
„Okay, bis dann.“  
„Bye.“

Schneller als man gucken konnte, hatte Raphael das Nötigste in seinen Rucksack gestopft. Die Snowboardausrüstung würde er sich vor Ort ausleihen, das kannte er schon von seinen ersten beiden Ausflügen mit Damian und dessen Kumpels. Da gerade sonst keiner im Haus war, schrieb er noch eine Nachricht, die er auf dem Küchentisch platzierte, dann war er auch schon startklar. Als es endlich an der Tür klingelte, stand er bereits hinter ihr und riss sie sofort auf. Ein überraschter Lucas hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue und lachte. „Da freut sich aber einer.“

Raphael grinste den Mitbewohner seines Cousins an und schulterte seinen Rucksack. Schuhe und Jacke hatte er schon vor zehn Minuten angezogen. „Wer freut sich nicht, wenn ein strahlender Held auftaucht, der einen aus diesem tristen Grau rettet.“  
„Oha, das klingt verzweifelt.“  
„Kein bisschen.“ Raphael zog lachend die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss und folgte Lucas zum Auto. Nachdem er seinen Rucksack im Kofferraum untergebracht hatte, rutschte er auf den freien Platz hinter Damian. Der saß hinter dem Steuer und hatte sich halb zu dem Jüngeren umgedreht.  
„Hey, willkommen an Board.“  
„Hi.“  
„Lucas kennst du ja. Der Typ hier neben mir ist Kai. Er ist erst vor ein paar Wochen in unsere WG eingezogen.“ Damian deutete neben sich auf den Beifahrersitz, von wo Raphael ein schwarzhaariger, junger Mann entgegen grinste, und drehte sich dann nach vorn. Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel, startete er den Motor und fuhr los.

Während der Fahrt in die Berge ließ Raphael sich die neuesten Anekdoten über Dozenten und Kommilitonen erzählen und gab seinerseits ein paar komische Situationen aus seiner Klasse zum Besten. So bemerkten sie kaum, wie in der frühen Dämmerung der Regen durch Schnee ersetzt wurde.

Da die Hütte von Lucas Eltern in einem für Autos schlecht zugänglichen Gelände lag, mussten sie den Wagen in einer Ortschaft unterhalb parken. Den Rest würden sie laufen. Jeder schnappte sich sein Gepäck und eine Taschenlampe, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten. Ein breiter Pfad, auf dem Fußgänger den Schnee schon festgetreten hatten, führte recht steil zur Hütte hinauf. Sie liefen nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde als auch schon ihr Ziel im Schein der Taschenlampen in Sicht kam. Raphael atmete erleichtert auf, denn so einen bergauf Marsch war er wirklich nicht gewohnt.

Lucas kramte den Schlüssel heraus und schloss auf, während Kai sich neugierig umsah, denn er war zum ersten Mal hier oben. Die Hütte schmiegte sich flach an den Berghang und war unter dem Schnee nur noch halb zu sehen. Unter dem breiten Vordach stapelte sich das Brennholz für den Kamin.  
„Okay, ich kümmere mich ums Feuer. Damian, machst du was zu essen? Raphael und Kai, ihr versorgt das Gepäck.“ Lucas übernahm das Kommando und so ging jeder seinen zugeteilten Aufgaben nach.

Damian kramte im Vorratsschrank herum, holte dann noch ein paar von ihren Mitgebrachten Sachen und zauberte an der kleinen Küchenzeile ein Abendessen. Lucas holte Holz herein und brachte es gekonnt zum brennen, sodass sich bald eine angenehme Wärme in der Hütte ausbreitete. Der Kamin war in eine Wand eingebaut, die die Hütte in einen Schlaf- und einen Wohnraum aufteilte. Beide Räume wurden so gleichermaßen geheizt.

Kai und Raphael brachten unterdessen die Rucksäcke unter und machten es sich dann auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin bequem, weil Damian sie mit einem düsteren Blick von der Küchenzeile vertrieben hatte. Neben dem Sofa gab es auch noch zwei Sessel, einen kleinen Couchtisch und ein großes Fell vor dem Kamin. Ein großer schwerer Eichetisch bildete mit ein paar Stühlen und einer Eckbank eine Essecke. Eine Tür führte zu einem kleinen Bad. Lucas Eltern hatten die Hütte modernisieren und Stromleitungen verlegen lassen, doch einen Fernseher gab es hier nicht. Neben den Küchengeräten und dem Licht, war ein Radio das einzig elektrische hier.

„Wie ist der Abend geplant?“, wollte Raphael wissen, als er nun doch wieder aufstand und zumindest den Tisch deckte. Er kannte seinen Cousin und wusste, dass sie den Abend nicht hier versauern würden.  
„Im Hotel unten im Ort is ne Partie. Da wollte ich eigentlich hin. Ist ja nicht weit. Wobei ich immer noch überlege, ob wir die Skier benutzen sollen oder lieber zu Fuß gehen.“  
„Klingt cool. Skier sind auf jeden Fall genug da, damit sind wir im Nu unten, aber der Rückweg wird mit ihnen auch nicht einfacher. Die Boards würde ich jedenfalls nicht benutzen.“  
„Ich denke, wir nehmen die Skier. Notfalls lassen wir sie beim Auto, da kommen wir eh vorbei oder?“  
„Hast recht, aber jetzt wird eh erst mal gegessen.“

Damian verteilte an alle frisches Brot und Nudelsuppe und dazu noch Dosenbier. Nach dem Essen vergeudeten sie keine weitere Zeit und machten sich auf den Weg zum Hotel. Ausgerüstet mit Leuchten, die sie sich um den Hals hängen konnten, und in warme Wintersachen gepackt, verließen sie die Hütte.

Raphael brauchte einen Moment um mit den fremden Skiern klar zu kommen, doch schnell hatte er den Dreh raus. Scherzend und lachend folgten sie dem Weg, den sie zuvor zu Fuß herauf gekommen waren.

Damian und Kai hatten bald einen gewissen Vorsprung, während Raphael recht langsam das Schlusslicht bildete. Trotz der hellen Lampe war die Strecke für ihn kaum erkennbar und außerdem war es teilweise doch recht steil also fuhr er lieber vorsichtig. Trotzdem übersah er schließlich ein kleines Hindernis und kam ins Straucheln. Unkoordiniert sauste er über den schimmernden Schnee. Als ein größeres Hindernis vor ihm auftauchte.

Zu spät erkennte er Lucas und noch bevor er ihn warnen konnte, kollidierte er mit dem Älteren und fand sich in einem Gewirr aus Gliedmasen und Schnee wieder. Eine erste Analyse ergab, dass ihm nichts weiter weh tat, doch wie ging es Lucas? Hastig rollte er sich von dem warmen Körper, auf dem er gelandet war und sah in dessen Gesicht. Der wurde von Raphaels Taschenlampe geblendet, sodass der Jüngere sie hastig zur Seite hielt, als er sah, wie Lucas die Augen zusammen kniff.  
„Sorry. Alles okay bei dir?“  
„Glaub schon. Was zum Teufel war das denn?“  
„Ich hab das Gleichgewicht verloren.“ Raphael lachte verlegen und sah sich um. Weiter unten am Berg konnte er schon die Lichter der kleinen Ortschaft sehen. Damian und Kai waren nur noch zwei kleine Lichtpunkte, die sich zügig darauf zubewegten. Sie hatten von dem Crash wohl nichts bemerkt.

„Na los, lass uns weiter fahren“, meinte Lucas und stand auf.  
„Sag mal, wieso standest du hier eigentlich Mitten im Nichts rum?“, wollte Raphael wissen, während er ebenfalls aufstand.  
„Ich hab Tele… Oh verdammt! Mein Handy!“ Erschrocken sah sich Lucas um, denn er hatte es beim Sturz wohl fallen gelassen. Auch Raphael sah sich um und entdeckte es in einer Fahrspur, die einer der Skier hinterlassen haben musste. Auf dem festgedrückten Schnee war es zum Glück nicht eingesunken. Lucas hob es auf und sah kurz auf das Display, bevor er es wegsteckte. „War eh nicht so wichtig“, meinte er schulterzuckend. „Lass uns weiterfahren. Die feiern sonst ohne uns.“  
„Ja. Sorry noch mal.“ Raphael war noch immer verlegen.  
„Schon gut. Ich hab am Anfang auch alles und jeden umgefahren und das passiert mir immer noch hin und wieder. Die Strecke ist zum Skifahren auch nicht wirklich geeignet.“

Sie setzten ihre Abfahrt fort und kamen ohne weitere Probleme am Auto an, wo Damian und Kai schon ungeduldig warteten. Sie packten ihre Skier mit in den Wagen, bevor sie die restliche Strecke zum Hotel liefen. Dort mischten sie sich problemlos unter die feiernden Leute und verloren sich auch schon bald aus den Augen. Das Publikum war recht jung und dementsprechend stark floss der Alkohol. Raphael merkte schnell, dass er sich mit dem Trinken zurücknehmen musste, trotzdem hatte er enormen Spaß. In seinem angetrunkenen Zustand fiel ihm ein, dass er sehr froh war, dass er so kurzfristig mitfahren durfte und dafür musste er sich bei Damian unbedingt bedanken. Also machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Älteren, da das jetzt gerade gar keinen Aufschub duldete.

Er brauchte auch nicht lange um seinen Cousin, umgeben von einer Traube aus Frauen, an der Bar zu finden. Kai und Lucas hatte er unterwegs nicht weniger umschwärmt auf der Tanzfläche entdeckt. Zielstrebig bahnte Raphael sich einen Weg zu Damian. Der sah ihn sofort kommen und strahlte ihm entgegen. „Hey, genießt du die Partie?“, wollte er wissen und Raphael nickte begeistert.  
„Es ist super und die nächsten zwei Tage werden bestimmt noch viel besser.“

Über die laute Musik hinweg war es schwer sich zu unterhalten, also löste Damian sich von seinem Platz und zog Raphael hinter sich her. „Komm, wir schnappen etwas frische Luft.“  
Draußen war es kühl und nur wenige Leute standen hier, um zu rauchen oder frische Luft zu bekommen. Die Musik war hier nur noch halb so laut zu hören und der Schnee und die Dunkelheit dämpften alles zusätzlich. Raphael fühlte sich gleich ein wenig klarer. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie viel er schon getrunken hatte.

„Mann, das hier ist auf jeden Fall besser als ein Wochenende in der Stadt. Dafür bin ich dir echt was schuldig.“  
„Ach quatsch. Bist schließlich mein Lieblingscousin. Da nehm ich dich gern mal mit.“ Damian lachte verhalten und zog eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche. Sie wirkte schon recht zerknautscht. Lässig zog er mit den Lippen einen der Glimmstengel heraus und zündete sie dann an. Skeptisch beobachtete Raphael wie die erste Rauchwolke dem dunklen Himmel entgegen stieg. „Wolltest du nicht aufhören?“  
„Bei dem Stress in letzter Zeit war das unmöglich. Aber es sind schon weniger geworden.“ Damian grinste und Raphael verdrehte nur die Augen. Dieses Gespräch führten sie nicht zum ersten Mal und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Damian sah mit der Kippe im Mundwinkel schließlich extrem cool aus. Selbst in den dicken Winterklamotten, die aus fast jedem einen Michellinmännchenverschnitt machten.

„Du bist unverbesserlich.“ Mit spitzen Fingern nahm Raphael die Kippe aus Damians Mundwinkel und zog selber einmal kurz daran. Der Hustenreiz blieb zum Glück aus, doch der würzige Geschmack sagte ihm immer noch nicht zu. Er hielt den Rauch einen Moment im Mund, bevor er ihn ebenfalls gen Himmel blies. Dann lehnte er sich gegen Damian und teilte den eigenwilligen Geschmack mit ihm. Die Berührung ihrer Lippen war kurz und hart, doch sie beide spürten die Wärme des jeweils anderen dahinter.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass du vor einem Jahr dafür noch auf den Zehenspitzen stehen musstest. Du bist groß geworden.“ Damian strich Raphael durch die Haare und nahm mit der freien Hand seine Kippe wieder an sich. „Ich hab dich wirklich verdorben.“  
„Bild dir nicht soviel ein.“ Raphael grinste breit und setzte zu einem erneuten Kuss an. Diesmal dauerte er länger und Damian legte dem Jüngeren eine Hand in den Nacken, um ihn dort zu kraulen. Was vor einigen Jahren nur ein Spiel, eine Wette gewesen war, war mittlerweile etwas, wonach sich Raphael sehnte. Er vermisste die viele Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, bevor Damians Studium begonnen hatte. Doch sie taten noch immer so, als wäre es nur ein Spiel. Eine Möglichkeit, die Zeit zu vertreiben.

„Damian, hast du Raphael gesehen? Wir sollten vielleicht langsam aufbrechen…“ Lucas Stimme holte sie beide aus ihrer Welt. Er war hinter Damian aufgetaucht und hatte Raphael, der vom größeren Körper seines Cousins verdeckt gewesen war, erst nicht erkannt.  
„Uhm…äh… schlechtes Timing“, stotterte er, doch Damian hielt ihn zurück, als er sich schnell wieder versdrücken wollte.  
„Wenn du Kai holst… oder wartet hier. Ich weiß, wo er steckt. Bin gleich wieder da.“ Damian drückte seine Kippe aus und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden. So blieb Lucas allein mit Raphael zurück.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht“, verteidigte er sich und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten selbst getreten. ‚Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht‘? Wie bescheuert war der Spruch denn? Und überhaupt, wieso verteidigte er sich vor Lucas und wieso schlug sein Herz auf einmal so schnell? Das konnte ihm doch egal sein.  
Lucas sah sich das verwirrte Mienenspiel des Jüngeren einige Augenblicke an, bevor er ihn endlich aus seinen Gedanken holte. „Kein Grund gleich auszuflippen, Kleiner. Damian hat mir davon erzählt. Ich war nur überrascht, es tatsächlich mitzubekommen.“ Lucas machte eine wegwerfende Geste, um zu zeigen, dass es ihn nicht weiter interessierte. Doch Raphael konnte es noch nicht ruhen lassen. „Er hat dir davon erzählt?“  
„Na ja, er verträgt zwar ´ne Menge Alk, aber auch er erreicht irgendwann einen Punkt, wo er gesprächig wird. Kaum zu glauben, oder?“

Raphael kam nicht dazu, etwas zu antworten, denn Damian kam mit Kai im Schlepptau zurück, sodass sie sich auf den Rückweg machen konnten. Der war anstrengender als die Abfahrt und dauerte entsprechend länger. Kai lenkte sie jedoch mit einigen unterhaltsamen Geschichten ab und so tauchte die Hütte bald vor ihnen im Schnee auf. Da sie mittlerweile alle müde waren, blieben sie nicht mehr lange auf. Lucas kümmerte sich wieder ums Feuer, damit es in der Nacht nicht all zu kalt wurde. Raphael und Damian klappten unterdessen das Sofa aus, wo sie zu zweit schlafen würden. Kai, der mit Lucas in dem großen Doppelbett schlafen würde, verschwand als erster kurz im Bad.

Als sie schließlich das Licht löschten und sich schlafen legten, kam Raphael jedoch nicht gleich zur Ruhe. Es beschäftigte ihn noch immer, dass Lucas ihn zusammen mit Damian in dieser Situation gesehen hatte. Es hatte sie noch nie jemand erwischt. Aber wieso störte ihn das so sehr, wo Lucas doch selbst gesagt hatte, dass es ihm egal war. Er verstand das einfach nicht.  
„Hey, was ist los? Wieso bist du so unruhig?“, flüsterte Damian, der die Unruhe seines Cousins nur all zu deutlich spüren konnte, weil dieser sich von einer Seite auf die andere drehte.  
Raphael seufzte schwer. „Lucas. Es macht mich nervös, dass er uns gesehen hat.“  
„Mensch Kleiner, mach dir keine Sorgen. Lucas ist ein super Kumpel. Er kann Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Und ihn stört es auch nicht. Oder hat er etwas anderes gesagt?“ Damian war ein wenig näher gerückt und strich mit einer Hand über Raphaels Schulter. Im schwachen Glimmen des Kamins konnte er nur schwarze Silhouetten sehen. So war es schwer einzuschätzen, was in dem Jüngeren vorging.

„Nein, er hat nichts gesagt… Nur, dass du es ihm erzählt hast, als du mal zu viel getrunken hattest.“  
„Hmmm, das. Erinnere mich nicht daran. Damals hatte ich es wirklich übertrieben.“  
Raphael schwieg eine Weile und genoss einfach nur die Berührung. Doch dann sprach er doch wieder. „Wirst du mich immer noch so berühren, wenn du mal endlich ´ne Freundin gefunden hast? Hat dieses Spiel dann ein Ende?“ Die Frage stellte er nicht zum ersten Mal. Er wollte nur die Nähe zu Damian, alles andere war egal. Doch Damian empfand das wahrscheinlich anders. Es würde also nicht ewig so sein wie im Moment. Sie sahen sich ja jetzt kaum noch.

„Hey, du kennst die Antwort. Du wirst der sein, dem dieses Spiel langweilig wird. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Wir sind hier, um Spaß zu haben. Versuch jetzt zu schlafen. Okay?“ Damian konnte Raphaels Nicken unter seiner Hand spüren. Er lehnte sich noch näher und hauchte einen warmen Kuss auf dessen Lippen.  
„Gute Nacht, Kleiner.“  
„Wie lange willst du mich noch Kleiner nennen?“, wollte Raphael wissen, obwohl er nichts dagegen hatte. Er wollte nur zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Damian lachte leise und machte es sich wieder bequem. Kurze Zeit später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

*

Am nächsten Morgen ließen sie sich viel Zeit beim Aufwachen und gönnten sich dann ein riesiges Frühstück mit Omelette und Bratkartoffeln, denn das Mittagessen würde wahrscheinlich ausfallen oder erst sehr spät stattfinden.

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen als sie die Hütte verließen und es wehte kein Wind, also würde es wohl nicht so schnell aufklaren. Sie machten ein Wettrennen runter in die Ortschaft, wo Raphael sich seine Snowboardausrüstung ausleihen konnte. Irgendwann würde er sich auch eine Eigene leisten, doch im Moment reichte sein Geld dafür noch nicht aus.

Zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg zur nahegelegenen Piste, wo sie mit dem Skilift bis ganz nach oben fahren konnten. Viele Wintersportler hatten sich für einen Wochenendausflug hier versammelt und so waren die Menschen vom Vorabend nur ein Vorgeschmack auf die Menschenmengen, die sich nun als bunte Punkte über die weiße Landschaft bewegten.

Raphael fand, dass es jedesmal ein großartiges Gefühl war, wenn er im Lift saß, viele Meter über dem Boden, und unter sich die vielen kleinen, wimmelnden Punkte sah. Das war jedoch schnell vergessen, als er oben ankam und sich das erste Mal an diesem Tag auf die Piste begab. Anfangs noch etwas wacklig, fand Raphael schnell seine natürliche Balance und bewegte sich in großen Bögen den Hang hinunter. Die Anderen sah er immer wieder für einen Augenblick neben oder vor sich auftauchen, doch das war nicht wichtig. Sollten sie sich aus den Augen verlieren, hatten sie einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht.

So verging der Vormittag recht schnell und Raphael merkte schon bald die Anstrengung, auch wenn es ihm noch immer sehr viel Spaß machte. Schließlich benötigte das Snowboardfahren eine enorme Körperanspannung. Als Raphael das nächste Mal oben ankam, blieb er erst einmal dort. Er löste das Board von seinen Schuhen und stapfte zur Gasthütte, die sich neben dem Gebäude für den Skilift befand. Hier würden sie sich in einer halben Stunde sowieso treffen, also konnte er sich hier auch schon einmal ausruhen und mit einem Glühwein aufwärmen.

Obwohl es angefangen hatte, ein wenig zu schneien, hatte sich die Skipiste immer mehr gefüllt. So dauerte es nicht lange bis Damian, Kai und Lucas sich zu ihm gesellten, weil es ihnen zu voll wurde und auch sie eine Pause brauchten.  
„Oh man, langsam wird es wirklich voll“, beschwerte sich Kai, der zum ersten Mal hier war. Bisher war er zum Snowboarden immer an anderen Orten gewesen, doch eigentlich war es dort nicht anders.  
„Ja, man muss aufpassen, dass man unten niemanden umfährt. Aber oben geht es. Die nächste freigegebene Piste ist leider ein Stückchen weiter weg und da wird auch nicht weniger los sein“, erklärte Lucas schulterzuckend.

„Lasst uns was essen, wenn wir schon einmal hier sind. Ich jedenfalls habe mordsmäßig Kohldampf.“ Der Vorschlag traf auf allgemeine Zustimmung und so dauerte es nicht lange bis jeder einen Teller mit dampfendem Essen vor sich hatte. Auch der Nachmittag verlief nicht anders. Sie fuhren um die Wette, veranstalteten seitlich der Piste Schneeballschlachten und hatten einfach nur Spaß. So brach die Dämmerung viel zu früh herein, wie Raphael fand. Trotzdem war er froh, als sie den langen Weg zur Hütte geschafft hatten, denn der Schneefall war stärker geworden.

Diesmal übernahm Damian das Feuermachen, denn Lucas sah etwas blass um die Nase aus. Außerdem war er die ganze Zeit seltsam gelaufen.  
„Hey, alles okay? Du siehst nicht sonderlich gut aus“, meinte Raphael während er sich aus seinen Wintersachen schälte.  
„Geht schon.“ Erschöpft ließ Lucas sich auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen, denn das Sofa war noch immer zum Bett ausgeklappt. „Die Schuhe waren neu und haben etwas gerieben. Ich schätze, ich muss sie erst richtig einlaufen. Das ist alles.“  
„Okay. Öhm, Damian hast du heute noch irgendetwas geplant?“, wandte Raphael sich dann an seinen Cousin.  
„Ja. Kai und ich haben heute ein paar Mädels kennen gelernt, die wir unten im Hotel treffen wollen. Magst mitkommen? Lucas wird wohl heute nirgendwo mehr hingehen.“  
„Da hast du verdammt Recht, Alter“, bestätigte Lucas vom Sofa aus.  
„Ihr wollt bei dem Schnee noch mal raus?“, fragte Raphael skeptisch, denn langsam wurde es wirklich ungemütlich draußen.  
„Das passt schon. Falls es stärker werden sollte, bleiben wir einfach im Hotel und kommen dann halt morgen früh wieder.“  
„Ohne mich. Ich bleibe dann auch lieber hier.“  
„Okay, dann ist das auch geklärt.“

Sie spielten noch eine Runde Poker, bevor Kai und Damian sich fertig machten und im Schnee verschwanden.  
„Noch ´ne Runde?“, fragte Lucas als sie schließlich alleine waren und deutete auf die Pokerkarten.  
„Zu zweit?“ Raphael schüttelte den Kopf. Da fehlte ihm der Kick. Lucas gab ihm Recht und packte die Karten zusammen. „Irgendein anderes Spiel?“  
„Später vielleicht. Ich werd mal schauen, was ich uns zu essen machen kann.“  
„Das kann ich auch.“  
„Lass mal. Du hast heute Morgen schon gekocht. Irgendwie muss ich mich bei dir ja auch noch bedanken. Ist ja schließlich die Hütte deiner Familie und ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich mitkommen konnte.“  
„Okay, wenn du willst. Im Vorratsschrank müsste noch ne Kartoffelsuppe sein und wir haben ´n Glas mit Würstchen mitgebracht“, gab Lucas nach und ließ sich zurück sinken. Wenn er wieder einmal neue Schuhe brauchte, würde er mehr darauf achten, dass sie nicht so rieben. Das ihm sowas nach all den Jahren aber auch passiert war.

Raphael schaltete unterdessen das Radio ein und kramte im Vorratsschrank. Da fand sich tatsächlich eine große Dose Kartoffelsuppe. Wenn er die Würstchen dazu noch heiß machte, würde das für den Abend reichen. Während die Suppe auf dem Herd heiß wurde, vibrierte Raphaels Handy in seiner Hosentasche. Er holte es heraus und sah auf das leuchtende Display. 1 neue Nachricht.  
*Hey Kleiner, sind im Hotel angekommen. Ich meld mich später noch mal, wenn wir nicht zurück kommen sollten. D*  
Raphael schickte ein kurzes *Okay, viel Spaß* zurück und packte das Handy wieder weg.

„Alles klar?“, fragte Lucas vom Sofa aus, wo er immer tiefer in die Kissen sank.  
„Ja, war nur Damian. Sie sind angekommen und melden sich später noch mal.“  
„Gut, ähm, essen wir auf dem Sofa oder soll ich an den Tisch kommen?“  
„Bleib grad sitzen, wir essen dort.“ Raphael verteilte die Suppe in zwei große Schüsseln, legte noch ein paar Brötchen in ein kleines Körbchen und brachte dann alles auf einem Tablett zum Couchtisch. Lucas war unterdessen doch aufgestanden und holte aus dem Schrank zwei Bier. Sie prosteten sich zu und vertieften sich schweigend in ihr Essen.

„Ich bin absolut fertig, aber trotzdem würde ich das jederzeit wieder machen. Der Tag war einfach genial.“ Satt ließ Raphael sich in die Kissen zurück sinken und schielte zu Lucas, der noch nicht ganz fertig war. Dessen kurze braune Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen ab. Die Beine hatte er im Schneidersitz untergeschlagen, sodass er die Schüssel in seinem Schoss balancieren konnte.

„Hast recht, ich war auch schon mal fitter. Aber das Studium lässt Momentan nicht mehr Training zu. Andererseits wurde es Zeit, dass ich meine neue Ausrüstung endlich ausprobieren konnte. Nachdem meine alte nach ´nem Sturz letztes Jahr unbrauchbar wurde, bin ich noch nicht dazu gekommen, mit der neuen auf die Piste zu gehen.“  
„Ich möchte mir auch endlich ein Board zulegen. Ihr könnt mich ja dann beraten.“  
„Klar, gerne.“ Lucas schob nun auch seine leere Schüssel von sich und ließ sich neben Raphael nach hinten sinken.

„Wenn Kai und Damian heute Nacht nicht zurück kommen, kannst du ja mit im Bett schlafen. Wir haben das Sofa jetzt eh schon zusammen geräumt.“  
„Danke, warten wir´s ab.“ Sie versanken wieder in Schweigen, während im Radio irgendein alter Weihnachtsklassiker lief und das Holz im Kamin leise knackte. Raphael wollte irgendetwas machen um die Zeit zu vertreiben, der Abend war schließlich noch jung, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen, ein Spiel heraus zu holen.

„Du kennst doch Damian ziemlich gut, oder? Weißt du was ich ihm schenken könnte?“ Lucas lehnte noch immer in den Kissen und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er wirkte entspannt und nicht mehr so erschöpft wie bei ihrer Rückkehr.  
„Schenken?“, fragte Raphael verwirrt und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich Lucas Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen hoben.  
„In zweieinhalb Wochen ist Weihnachten. Schon vergessen?“  
„Oh, stimmt.“  
„Na du bist einer. Wie kann man das denn vergessen?“  
Raphael verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er war mit seinen Gedanken halt wo anders gewesen. „Du willst Damian also was schenken?“  
„Jepp.“  
„Dann irgendwas mit Sport. Er liebt Sport.“  
„Tja… klingt schon mal nicht schlecht. Nur schränkt das die Auswahl nicht gerade ein.“  
„Naja, wenn mein werter Cousin ´ne Freundin hätte, würde ich sagen, schenk ihm die Hütte für ein Wochenende…“  
„Stimmt, wäre ´ne super Idee… aber ohne Freundin ist das wie ein Gutschein, den eh niemand einlöst.“  
„Keine Ahnung wie groß das Geschenk sein soll, aber er is ziemlich süchtig nach dieser einen Pralinensorte. Die sind net gerade billig.“  
„Damian ist süchtig nach Pralinen?“ Lucas hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und lachte dann verhalten. Er hatte seinen Freund eher für jemanden gehalten, der sich nichts aus Süßem machte.

„Sag ihm bloß nicht, dass du das von mir hast. Der erwürgt mich.“  
„Ach quatsch, Damian liebt dich abgöttisch… wahrscheinlich hat er deshalb keine Freundin. Vielleicht sollte ich euch zweien doch das Wochenende hier oben schenken. Damit ihr mal wieder etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen könnt.“  
„Du spinnst echt.“ Raphael schnaubte und boxte Lucas kräftig gegen den Oberarm. Hastig stand er auf und kramte wieder im Vorratsschrank herum, nur um sich abzulenken. Dabei entdeckte er eine Packung Glühwein. Das Zeug war zwar billig, aber man gönnte sich ja sonst nichts. Im Geschirrschrank fand er einen kleinen Topf, in dem er den Glühwein erhitzen konnte.

„Hey, Raphael, schmollst du?“, wollte Lucas wissen und erhob sich langsam vom Sofa.  
„Quatsch nicht“, erwiderte Raphael mürrisch, denn Lucas Spruch hatte ihn wirklich getroffen. Da sonst keiner von der speziellen Beziehung zu seinem Cousin wusste, hatte er bisher mit solchen Bemerkungen nicht umgehen müssen. Außerdem störte es ihn, dass ausgerechnet Lucas so von ihm dachte. Und in dem Moment erkannte er, was ihn gestern so unruhig gemacht hatte. Es war nicht der Umstand gewesen, dass sie jemand gesehen hatte, sondern die Tatsache, dass es Lucas gewesen war.

„Komm schon, das war nur ein Scherz. Ich weiß, dass es nicht so ist, wie ich es gesagt habe.“  
„Du weißt gar nichts“, fauchte Raphael und drehte sich herum. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Lucas bereits direkt hinter ihm stand. Es brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.  
„Dann erklärs mir.“  
Raphael schüttelte den Kopf und wandte den Blick ab, antwortete dann aber doch. „Damian ist wie ein großer Bruder für mich. Er war immer für mich da, solange ich mich erinnern kann. Ich liebe ihn so sehr wie man einen Bruder lieben kann. Wenn er in meiner Nähe ist, dann fühle ich mich stärker und sicherer. Was ist schon dabei, wenn wir uns küssen? Es ist nur ein Spiel.“ Raphael war am Ende immer lauter geworden und sah Lucas nun doch wütend an. Es machte ihn fertig, dass er sich so schlecht fühlte, für etwas, was sich in seinem Herzen so richtig anfühlte.

„Nichts ist dabei. Deshalb gibt es auch keinen Grund für dich, so unsicher und wütend zu sein.“  
Raphael biss die Zähne zusammen, während er überlegte, was er darauf antworten sollte. Lucas beobachtete ihn geduldig und wartete einfach nur ab.  
„Bringen sie euch diese Sprüche in deinem Psychostudium bei?“, versuchte der Jüngere schließlich von sich abzulenken. Er sah ein, dass Lucas nicht sein Feind war.  
„Unteranderem. Aber ich hab das gesagt, weil ich es so meine.“ Lucas zog Raphael an sich und hielt ihn locker an sich gedrückt.  
„Hey, was soll das?“, wollte Raphael wissen, machte aber keine Anstalten, Lucas von sich zu drücken. Das fühlte sich unerwartet gut an. Anders als bei Damian, aber auf jeden Fall gut. Da störte es auch gar nicht, dass ihm Lucas seine Frage nicht beantwortete. Ein Gefühl der Wärme und der Sicherheit ließ ihn ruhiger werden und der Geruch des Älteren war einfach nur angenehm. Wenn er sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge legte, so wie er es bei Damian öfter tat, dann konnte er direkt die warme Haut spüren.

Raphael spürte ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und wusste nichts damit anzufangen. Es konnte unmöglich bedeuten, dass ihn das anmachte. Er mochte Lucas ja, aber so? Bevor er diesen Gedanken jedoch weiter verfolgen konnte, unterbrach Lucas ihn nüchtern.  
„Ich glaube, dein Glühwein verkocht gerade.“  
„Glühw…? Oh shit!“ Hastig löste Raphael sich aus den starken Armen und wandte sich dem Herd zu. Den Glühwein konnte er vergessen.  
„Macht nix“, meinte Lucas gelassen. „Kipp es einfach weg. Ist noch mehr als genug da und dann kannst du für mich auch was mit heiß machen.“  
„Okay.“ Sie setzten neuen Glühwein auf, achteten diesmal darauf, dass nichts kochte und saßen einige Zeit später wieder vor dem Kamin. Diesmal mit dampfenden Tassen. Sie unterhielten sich über die verschiedensten Sachen, doch Raphael ging eine Sache nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Du magst Damian auch, oder?“  
Lucas stutzte, verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel. „Klar mag ich ihn. Wir wohnen schließlich zusammen und gehen auch öfter mal was miteinander trinken.“  
„Das mein ich doch nicht.“ Raphael machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung und stellte seine Tasse ab. „Du stehst auf ihn. Das meine ich.“  
Lucas verschluckte sich an seinem Glühwein und stellte ihn schnell beiseite. Seine Eltern würden ihn killen, wenn er Flecken auf den Polstern hinterließ. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
„Na, du gibst dich mit mir ab, obwohl es nicht nötig wäre. Du hast richtig düster geguckt, als du uns gestern gesehen hast und jetzt spielst du hier den großen Bruder. Ist doch offensichtlich. Wenn du dich mit mir gut stellst, dann sammelst du Punkte bei ihm.“  
Lucas sah Raphael entgeistert an, bevor er lachend nach hinten kippte und sich über das Sofa kugelte.

„Was ist daran so witzig?“, wollte Raphael beleidigt wissen, denn er verstand die Reaktion überhaupt nicht. Lucas brauchte einen Moment um sich zu beruhigen. Dann blinzelte er grinsend zu Raphael hinauf, denn ihm fehlte die Kraft sich wieder aufzusetzen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich beleidigt sein soll oder nicht. Damian hat mich schon gewarnt, dass du manchmal etwas naiv sein kannst und ´ne extrem lange Leitung hast. Aber das es so schlimm ist… richtig niedlich.“  
„Hey! Was soll das denn heißen?“, wollte Raphael entrüstet wissen, denn er kam sich hier gerade extrem verarscht vor. Hatte er mit seiner Vermutung etwa daneben gelegen? Aber das war doch kein Grund, ihn gleich so auszulachen.

Lucas atmete tief durch, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte. „Zuerst einmal ja, ich bin schwul, auch wenn es etwas wagemutig ist, jemandem so etwas einfach zu unterstellen.“ Lucas lächelte kurz als er fortfuhr. „Und zweitens ist es definitiv nicht er, den ich den ganzen Tag mit Blicken verfolgt habe, weil er schlicht und ergreifend nicht mein Geschmack ist.“  
Raphael wartete, dass Lucas weiter erklärte, doch der sah ihn nur ernst an. „Was?“, fragte er irritiert und Lucas seufzte ergeben. Da hatte er sich ja mal wieder in eine eigenwillige Situation gebracht.  
„Du bist der den ich mag… du solltest dringend was gegen deine lange Leitung tun.“  
„Hä?“  
„Ich sagte, ich steh auf dich.“ Lucas setzte sich nun doch auf. „Du bist es, den ich den ganzen Tag beobachte.“ Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich Raphael über die Wange. „Und ich beneide Damian um jeden Kuss, den er je von dir bekommen hat.“

Langsam beugte Lucas sich zu dem erstarrten Jüngeren, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten, stoppte er. So sehr er es wollte, er würde sich den Kuss nicht einfach stehlen. Am Ende bekam er noch eine gescheuert. Auch wenn es das wert gewesen wäre, so wollte er die Freundschaft, die sie aufgebaut hatten, nicht einfach so wegschmeißen.

Doch bevor Lucas sich wieder zurückziehen und sagen konnte, dass alles nur ein Scherz war, küsste Raphael ihn von sich aus. Und das weder schüchtern noch unwissend. Lucas Arme wurden weich, aber ehe er noch das Gleichgewicht verlieren konnte, löste Raphael den Kuss wieder und schob ihn von sich. „Wow“, war sein einziger Kommentar dazu.

Nun war es Lucas der verwirrt guckte und nicht recht wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Damian sagt immer, ich soll nicht denken, sondern einfach machen. Jetzt gerade war halt… das wolltest du doch, also was beschwerst du dich?“ Raphael war es peinlich, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen. Aber der Gedanke, Lucas zu küssen, war eher verführerisch als abschreckend gewesen, als dieser plötzlich so nahe war.

„Ich beschwere mich nicht“, verteidigte Lucas sich, während er versuchte sein aufgeregtes Herz zu beruhigen. Raphael fiel unterdessen etwas anderes ein. „Weiß Damian das eigentlich?“  
Lucas musste tatsächlich einen Moment überlegen bevor er die Frage verstand, denn sie kam unerwartet. „Dein Cousin ist leider nicht der einzige, der gesprächig wird, nach ein paar Wodka Cola und Bier.“  
Raphael ließ sich nach hinten sinken und starrte hinauf in die dunklen Schatten der Holzbalkendecke. Was Damian wohl davon dachte? Sein Handy vibrierte erneut und zeigte eine neue Nachricht von Damian an.  
*Stecken hier fest. Kommen morgen früh zurück. Sei lieb zu Lucas. D+K*

Raphael blinzelte ein paar Mal und las die Nachricht erneut. *Sei lieb zu Lucas?* Das beantwortete wohl seine Frage. So wie er Damian kannte, war dies sein Hinweis, dass es okay war. Es war okay, wenn er sich mit Lucas, mit einem Mann traf. Der bewusste Gedanke daran, war noch immer etwas irritierend, doch eigentlich wusste er schon lange, dass er außer Damian auch andere Männer küssen wollte. Und Damian wusste das auch, deshalb hatte er Lucas machen lassen. Lucas…

Raphaels Blick fiel wieder auf den Älteren, der still neben ihm saß und ihn beobachtete. Als würde er auf etwas warten. Raphael wusste auch auf was, nur konnte er die Frage, die in den dunklen Augen stand, nicht beantworten. Jetzt noch nicht. Aber er wollte es gerne herausfinden, denn er mochte Lucas. Also hob er eine Hand und legte sie gegen dessen Brust, wo er durch den Pulli dessen Herz schlagen spürte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich das Gleiche fühle wie du, doch ich möchte es gerne herausfinden, wenn du mich lässt. Damian und Kai bleiben im Hotel, wir haben die Hütte also für uns.“

Lucas Augen strahlten als er nickte und eine Hand über die auf seiner Brust legte. „Okay, mehr als eine Chance kann ich nicht verlangen. Bin schon froh, dass du mir nicht den Kopf abreißt oder so“, scherzte Lucas erleichtert. Eigentlich hatte er Raphael noch nicht von seinen Gefühlen erzählen wollen. Vor allem weil er Angst hatte, dass dieser ihn dann ignorierte oder verabscheute, sowenig wie sie übereinander wussten. Doch nun war er froh, dass alles raus war.

„Dein Kopf sitzt ganz gut, da wo er ist. Kein Grund ihn neu zu platzieren.“ Raphael grinste frech und lehnte sich vor, um Lucas erneut zu küssen. So lange sie allein waren, konnte er ja schon einmal damit beginnen, ihn besser kennenzulernen.  
Plötzlich sah der Winter nicht mehr so trist aus. Er war auch nicht mehr kalt und schon gar nicht doof. Der Wochenendtrip hatte sich also auf jeden Fall gelohnt.

Ende


End file.
